


Show Yourself

by Lena013



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Death, F/M, Friendship/Love, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 10:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Она была самой сильной женщиной, что он встречал. И именно он её сломал.





	Show Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Show yourself - покажи себя (покажись)

Их знакомство нельзя назвать обычным или типичным.

_Они вместе тонули._

Пожалуй, именно с этого началась их дружба. Когда храбрая и хрупкая англичанка бросилась в ледяную воду за ним, чтобы он не угробил сам себя. Конечно, для нее это тоже был риск пойти ко дну вместе с ним, тем, кого она совсем не знала. Но, казалось бы, девушку это ничуть не заботило. Ох, а какую она ему знатную оплеуху поставила, это что-то. Вроде их тела до дрожи должны были промерзнуть, но нет, ее удар обжигал, как и взгляд.

Обжигающий взгляд глаз, что могли бы заморозить.

Эрик понимал, как это странно звучит, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Ее глаза… пожалуй, только им он мог посвятить двадцать страниц, расписанными разными эпитетами и многословными описаниями. В ее глазах нельзя было утонуть, как бы написало большинство второсортных писателей, по мнению Эрика, скорее, ты находился на поверхности. Твердой поверхности, ощущаемой под ногами, по которой ты бы мог уверенно пройтись.

Эта женщина приземляла его.

Он не засматривался на нее так, что мозг напрочь отключался. Он любовался ею, внимательно вникая в каждое слово, каждый жест, каждое изменение выражения ее лица, когда он высказывал свое несогласие с ее доводами. Ее голос не был мелодичен, как его почившей матери, и не был достаточно звонок, как у певиц в оперном театре. Он был каким-то своим, особенным. Успокаивающим и глухим. Порой Чарлиз так тихо говорила, что, если бы не обостренный слух, Леншерр ее попросту бы не услышал. Но даже этот незначительный факт придавал ей некий шарм.

У Эрика было много женщин. Самых разных: от дешевых неопрятных проституток до сказочных красавиц из богатой семейки. Чарлиз нельзя было назвать девушкой с модельной внешностью. Она почти не пользовалась косметикой, если только не выходила к людям на важный прием. Единственное, что было примечательного в ее внешности, это пухлые губы. А в остальном у нее были вечно спутывающиеся волосы и была сгорблена спина от долгого просиживания в подростковом возрасте в фамильной библиотеке. Эрик как-то увидел ее субботним утром сидящей у стеллажа книг в библиотеке. На ней были откуда-то взявшиеся овальные очки в железной оправе и на подвеске, богом забытый поношенный свитер поверх ночнушки, домашние штаны и шерстяные носки. На ее голове царил настоящий беспорядок: небрежный пучок, собранный на макушке, из которого выбились передние пряди. Она пододвинула к себе колени, на которых держалась книга и казалась такой увлеченной, что Эрик забыл, зачем пришел.

— Ты что-то хотел, друг мой? — спрашивает она, не поднимая головы. Леншерр не дернулся, вообще не двинулся с места и ничего не сказал. Ксавьер отвлеклась от сюжета художественной книги, которую в детстве читал ей отец, и посмотрела на Магнето. Она бы прочла его мысли, потому что это молчание начало немногим тяготить, но она обещала этого не делать. А свое слово она держала, поэтому она опустила книгу, вытянула ноги и выпрямила спину, по-кошачьи потянувшись. Отложила книгу на самую нижнюю полку, куда всем лень нагнуться, и встала на ноги. Леншерр все еще молчал, внимательно наблюдая за ней. Если бы она все же заглянула в его мысли, то не обнаружила там ничего ценного. Он запоминал, анализировал и откладывал ее образ в своей голове. Она медленно подошла к нему и улыбнулась, шутливо похлопав того по плечу. — Доброе утро, Эрик. Не проснулся еще?

— А ты, я погляжу, и вовсе не ложилась, — сухо отметил он, на что Ксавьер начала неловко оправдываться, что ее маленький секрет разоблачили.

— Я пыталась поспать, но потом резко перехотелось, и я пришла сюда, — разведя руки в стороны, указывала она, по всей видимости, на библиотеку.

— Разве ты уже не все эти книги перечитала? — спокойно спросил Леншерр, за что получил полный удивления взгляд.

— Да за какого монстроподобного книжного червя ты меня принимаешь? — с наигранным страхом спросила она.

— Роста где-то вот такого, — поставил он руку над ее головой, — с темными волосами, голубыми глазами и даром телепатии. Не знаешь таких?

— Никогда не встречала, — скопировав его равнодушность, ответила Чарлиз.

Определенно таких женщин, как она, он не встречал. В ее внешности не было ничего экстраординарного или экзотического, даже грудь была чуть меньше второго размера и задница не была столь аппетитна, как было у множества его бывших пассий. Рейвен в своем природном обличии затмила по всем параметрам Чарлиз, но в виденье Эрика все меркли рядом с ней. Конечно, он пытался перестать думать о ней, заигрывая с ее сестрой, вышеупомянутой Рейвен. Но, как назло, телепатка, будто поселилась в его голове и не собиралась, по всей своей природной упрямости, уходить оттуда по одной лишь ей известной причине.

Любовью с первого взгляда это назвать тоже трудно, потому что это, скорее, было восхищение. Действительно, не восхититься стойкостью, храбростью и силой ни сколько духа, ни сколько мутации, было трудно. Надо быть слепым идиотом, чтобы не заметить такой лунный камень. Магнето подумал, что ее глаза и стремления действительно отдают каким-то лунным светом в его жизни.

Она не была лучиком солнца в его непроглядной из-за тьмы души, больше похожа на луну. Непринужденно светила на определенное место, к которому ты сам при своем желании смог бы дойти. Не принуждаясь, не гонясь за ярким светом, а тихо и спокойно подойти к точке, куда тебя все это время наставлял легкий, едва видимый лунный свет.

Когда Чарлиз начала много времени проводить с Итаном, человеком, что пришел вместе с Мойрой из ЦРУ, то Эрик подумал, что вот оно. Вот тот момент, когда он сможет отпустить ее. Однако судьба любит отыгрывать злые шутки. Леншерр оказался жутким собственником и ревнивцем, хотя объект этих отрицательных чувств вовсе не принадлежал ему. Так сильно кого-то убить ему еще не хотелось, даже Себастьян Шоу ушел на второй, а то и третий план.

Эрику искренно казалось, что этот человек не достоин, такой как _она._ Он ее не ценил, не прислушивался к ее мнению, не вникал к ее просьбам, и что больше всего бесило — он грубил ей. Не то чтобы Эрик этого не делал, но за своими издевками он невероятно тщательно скрывал заботу и нежность. А этот… Леншерр честно искал приличное слово в своем лексиконе на разных языках для описания Итана, но не нашел. А однажды, когда в особняке, кроме этих троих никого не было, Рейвен всех повела в столь хорошую погоду на дальний двухдневный пикник, случилось самое страшное.

Эрик сидел в пустующей гостиной, читал газету и игнорировал крики через две комнаты от него, где «влюбленная парочка» опять что-то не поделили. Они довольно часто ссорились, что добавляло плюсы в список Эрика: «Почему этот тип ей не пара». Внезапно послышался какой-то неоднозначный звук, а потом еще один глухой. Леншерр насторожился и навострил слух. Ничего более он не услышал. Откинув газету в сторону, даже не обратив внимание, что это был разожженный камин, он стремительно встал. Тихо, словно подкрадываясь, он преодолел двадцать метров до деревянной двери комнаты Чарлиз, где частенько бывал, играя с ней ночью в шахматы. Он открыл дверь и толкнул вперед. Итан стоял, тяжело дыша, а Чарлиз неестественно сидела на полу, будто упала, и держалась за левую щеку. Они сразу обернулись в сторону вошедшего. Чарлиз быстро встала, убирая ладонь от своего лица, и Эрик увидел красный след.

Он ее ударил.

Этот тип посмел ее ударить.

По непонятной причине весь особняк затрясло, как во время землетрясения. Ксавьер сразу бросилась к Эрику.

— Эрик, стой! Прекрати это! — кричала она, но впервые в жизни он не слышал ее голоса.

Итан носил часы на левом запястье, которые ему подарил отец, что ему в свою очередь достались от его деда. Из поколения в поколение они передавались по его семейной мужской линии. И эти самые часы нещадно сильно сжали его руку и отбросили к стене, подняв вверх. Итан носил алюминиевые запонки, которые когда-то подарила ему его бывшая девушка. Мысленно отцепить их от его рукавов было не трудно, разобрать на атомы и превратить в острые иглы тоже, вонзить во второе запястья, которым он пытался отстегнуть свои часы, и подавно. Крик этого агента ЦРУ доставлял ему садистское наслаждение, профессор все еще маячила перед глазами, вставая впереди него, пытаясь физически не дать дойти к своему же обидчику. Она слишком добрая.

— Эрик!

И отчаянная.

— Эрик, прошу!

Не стыдится притупить свою гордость ради спасения чьей-то жизни.

— Не надо! — кричит она, когда ее собственная настольная лампа приковала ее ногу к полу, не давая двинуться дальше.

Эрик глух к ее просьбам и мольбам, но он не может позволить ей увидеть то, что случится дальше. Поэтому он просто несет Итана по воздуху в сторону двери и идет следом. Останавливается, так как понимает, что Чарлиз лежит и крепко держит его за ногу, взывая к его милосердию. Леншерр делает шаг назад и опускается подле нее. Она привстает на локтях и смотрит на него снизу вверх. В уголках ее глаз начинают наворачиваться слезы, но она их старательно сдерживает, смотря в беспристрастные серые, словно густой туман, глаза. Он осторожно, будто боясь спугнуть раненую птицу, потянул руку к ее щеке. Аккуратно завел темные прядки волос за ухо и едва ощутимо дотронулся до ушиба. Тихая ярость начала закипать с новой силой, и он еле сдержал равнодушное выражение лица. Внезапно она перехватила его руку и приложила к своей щеке. Стало так больно, синяк будет знатный, и тепло от ладони Эрика, что нервы Ксавьер сдали позиции. Она позволила соленым слезам беспорядочно течь вниз.

Это был первый раз, когда он увидел ее слезы.

— Эрик… — тихий всхлип, — … пожалуйста…

Но он ушел, оставив ее плакать.

Она лежала на холодном полу, как брошенная тряпичная кукла. Прошло два часа. Все слезы давно были выплаканы, оставив неприятное липкое ощущение на коже. Прикованная нога страшно затекла, Чарлиз ее почти не чувствовала. Она словно погрузилась в невидимый сон. Смотря в одну точку, профессор просто вымоталась мысленно взывать к Эрику, Итану, да хоть к кому-то. Это ее комната, она сама построила ее со специальными стенами, блокирующие чужие мысли в обе стороны. Максимальный радиус ее сил был в пределах особняка, раз они не работали, значит, Леншерр увел агента в другое место. Такой был единственный вывод Чарлиз, перед тем как впасть в упрощенную версию комы. Она ничего не чувствовала. Будто кто-то показал ей, где находится кнопка по выключению всех мыслей, чувств и эмоций, а она нажала. За окном темнело, это значило, что прошло еще три часа, но Ксавьер этого даже не заметила. Изредка моргая и ни разу не пошевелившись, она сверлила взглядом незатейливый узор на своих обоях. Тело было подвержено переохлаждению, потому что включить вручную отопление в старом доме было некому, а она как назло без своих любимых домашних носочков и ужасных, по мнению всех в особняке, свитеров. Пальцы были ледяные настолько, что можно было бы приложить их к поврежденной щеке вместо льда из морозильника.

Он вернулся.

Она об этом узнала тоже не сразу. Лишь когда на грани подсознания услышала позади себя шаги. Эрик нахмурился, не понимая, почему так тихо. Почему она все еще лежит на том месте, где он ее оставил. С плохим предчувствием он подошел к ней и, присев возле нее вновь, сел рядом. Чутким слухом он слабо слушал ее равномерное, редкое дыхание. Ему это не понравилось, и он дотронулся до ее ладони и развернул ее с живота на спину. Рука была ледяной, как у мертвеца, но Леншерр будто этого не заметил. Внутри него все будто похолодело от вида ее глаз.

Неживые.

Эрик видел множество тел, в некоторых случаях он сам приложил к этому руку, но сейчас ему показалось, что он до этого момента никогда и не видел мертвецов. Ее глаза были совсем пусты. Она всегда была эмоциональным по жизни человеком, чаще всего это, конечно же, исходившее от нее чувство уюта и безопасности, как в детстве можно получить от матери. Эрик взял ее на руки и переложил на кровать, ее нужно было согреть. Он распахнул дубовые дверцы шкафа и принялся искать теплые вещи. Нашлось два шерстяных пледа, которыми он немедленно укрыл ее. Леншерр по какой-то причине не стал включать свет, наверное, боялся увидеть пустоту еще отчетливее. Мысленно он сдвинул металлические рычажки и переключатели к подачи отопления, но все равно потеплеет нескоро. Поэтому он скинул обувь и лег позади нее, бережно притягивая к себе.

Она наблюдала за ним.

Вышла из своего мысленного укрытия и смотрела, как он рылся в шкафу. Как пнул собственное творение, что раньше было ее настольной лампой. Как не заметил, что она повернулась на бок, желая просто заснуть. Она не стала возражать, когда он притянул ее к себе. Он был теплым, что автоматически разрушало ее прежнее предположение, что он соткан из-за льда. Ей не нужно было спрашивать, что с Итаном. Ксавьер чувствовала запах крови от его любимого свитера с длинным воротом. Она уже все знала — прочла мысли. Сегодня же день нарушения всех известных запретов и обещаний, да? Ей было немного радостно от того факта, что ее теперь уже точно бывший парень был жив. Что ей удалось достучаться до Эрика.

Леншерр был обескуражен собственным поступком, как он смог заставить себя сохранить этому человеку жизнь? Он убивал и за меньшее, а тут этот тип посмел причинить Чарлиз боль. Его Чарлиз.

Она была прекрасна. Умна, сдержана, добра, терпелива и умела прощать. Пускай не сразу, но погодя немного времени она простила Эрику его жестокий поступок, поскольку она не переносила вред людям по любым причинам. Остальные мутанты, когда вернулись, увидели их играющих в шахматы и распивающих бутылку дорогого красного вина из личных запасов Ксавьер. Особо наблюдательных, таких как Хэнк, Рейвен и Алекса сразу привлек лейкопластырь на щеке, который даже Чарлиз не смогла спрятать за густыми волосами. Устраивать скандалы на пустом месте никто не рискнул, но потом все трое поздно ночью подкараулили ее выходящей из кухни. Хэнку, как врачу доверили обработать рану цивилизованно и правильно, чтобы образовавшийся отек быстрее спал. Алекс начал во всем обвинять Эрика, считая, что это сделал именно он, основываясь на его прошлых достижениях в нанесении увечьев. Даже Рейвен, несмотря на свою увлеченность этим мужчиной, тоже начала его клеветать. Они совсем не хотели слушать Ксавьер, которая пыталась убедить всех, что неудачно шагнула на лестнице. Отговорка была нелепой, она это прекрасно понимала, но, к несчастью, это первое, что пришло ей в голову, а затмевать одну ложь другой ей было противно. Пришлось рассказать правду, умалчивая о том, что стало с Итаном. По правде говоря, Чарлиз сама не знала, что с ним стало, но явно ничего хорошего. После недолгого рассказа Эрик в глазах Хэнка поднялся, Алекс его все еще недолюбливал, а Рейвен была восхищена.

Почему после еще одной замечательной игры в шахматы Леншерр не отверг пришедшую в его комнату Рейвен, он не знал. Может, таким способом он хотел попытаться забыть телепатку.

 _«Переспать с одной сестрой, чтобы забыть другую, браво, Эрик»,_  — говорил он себе рано утром, пока Рейвен дремала на его плече. А может, он понадеялся, что Ксавьер начнет его презирать и отстранится, что так будет проще и легче. Но нет, хорошо знакомая нам злодейка судьба была иного мнения. Чарли вообще никак не отреагировала. Вела себя как обычно, иногда пуская в его сторону новые шуточки по поводу того, как ее неродная сестрица променяла ее на такого мужика, как он. Леншерр вовсе не обижался, даже немного посмеивался от ее актерской игры «всеми брошенной и одинокой дамы».

Она ему не снилась в пошлых и эротических снах, Эрику вообще редко снятся сны. Но в довольно тихий вечер, не предвещающий никакой угрозы, она ему приснилась. Только сон был кошмаром. Будто бы Чарлиз действительно осталась одна в таком огромном доме. Она звала хоть кого-нибудь, бегала по всему дому, заглядывала во все комнаты, но в ответ ей была удушающая тишина. На нее нахлынуло нерациональное чувство страха, она осела на ступеньках и вцепилась в свои волосы.

Она закричала.

Эрик проснулся столь внезапно, что едва не свалился с кровати. Через несколько секунд он сообразил, что это был не сон. Вернее, не его сон. Леншерр привык спать в простых хлопковых штанах, не заботясь натянуть на себя футболку или хотя бы майку. Поэтому, когда он понял, что этот сон принадлежал _ей,_ он, не подумав, помчался вниз, ведь его комната была ровно над ее.

Чарлиз тоже проснулась и лежала на кровати в позе эмбриона, обняв колени. Одеяло слетело куда-то вниз и становилось холодно, но ей было слишком страшно, чтобы встать, взять одеяло и уснуть. Голоса в ее голове стали громче. Они просили о помощи, говорили о чем-то бытовом, думали о смерти людей и мечтали о красивой жизни. Все перемешалось. Стена, защита, что стояли все эти годы, внезапно рухнули. Может, тому виной сильные солнечные бури в космосе, но об этом будет известно лишь утром, а сейчас очень страшно. Она вздрагивала от любого шороха, будь то ветка, ударившая окно из-за ветра, или вошедший в комнату друг. Ее контроль собственных способностей был столь низок, что она невольно проникла в его голову. Увидела его болезненно прошлое. Видела, как Шоу убивает его мать, заставляя молодого Эрика смотреть на это. Видела, что Эрик делал, как вырос, а потом… она увидела саму себя. Очень много себя. Свой смех над шуткой Рейвен. Сосредоточенность и хмурость, когда читала новые научные работы Хэнка. Долю азарта при тренировке с Алексом и другими мутантами. Даже то, как она краснела, когда Итан делал ей комплименты, но не в одном воспоминание не присутствовал сам Леншерр. Потом она скользнула дальше, в эмоции. Если в двух словах, то это: нежность и умиротворение. Именно эти основные две эмоции вызывала она в нем каждый день, час, минуту своего существования рядом с ним.

Эрик тихо зашел и захлопнул дверь. Он медленно подошел к кровати и сел, от чего Ксавьер дернулась и подскочила, как напуганный кролик. Эрик придвинулся и быстро обнял ее, крепко прижимая к себе, положив свой подбородок на ее макушку, поглаживая по оголенным плечам. Чарлиз была сильной женщиной и не нуждалась в защите, он это знал.

Она нуждалась в поддержке.

А Эрик всегда готов ее оказать. В его мыслях не было ничего постыдного или двусмысленного, поэтому она позволила себе расслабиться. Она знала, что он пришел сюда из-за того ее сна, что она передала ближайшему к ней человеку через целую бетонную стену. Она вслушивается в его ровное сердцебиение и засыпает, как под колыбельную, которую пел ей в детстве любимый отец.

— Спасибо… — она не говорит столь привычные «друг мой», и он это замечает.

— Я рядом… — он легонько целует ее в макушку. — Всегда рядом… — говорит он.

И она верит.

Они не встречаются, не целуются и уж тем более не спят вместе, но их отношения заметно теплеют. Чарлиз позволяет ему садиться рядом с собой на полу в библиотеке и перебирает своими пальцами прядки его волос, полностью погружаясь в чтение. Он перестает говорить ей «не лезь в мою голову», когда она в очередной раз «угадывает» его желания, говоря, что у родственных душ мысли схожи. Когда они играют в шахматы в ее кабинете, она не возражает, если он пересядет к ней и положит свою голову ей на колени, с помощью своих сил передвигая металлические фигурки. Вроде бы мелочи, а приятно обоим.

Остальные мутанты, похоже, вообще не заметили никакой разницы, разве что теперь, чтобы понять друг друга, Эрик и Чарльз хватает взглядов. Самой «слепой» можно было бы назвать Рейвен. Она все также приходила к Леншерру поздними вечерами, а он все также не прогонял ее. Но после кошмарного сна Чарлиз он решил действительно не оставлять, хоть раз поступить правильно по отношению к женщине, которая стала ему дорога. Но каким бы сильным мутантом он не был, перед невероятной, природной синей кожей Рейвен было трудно устоять. Чарлиз опять же это не прокомментировала, лишь с мимолетным разочарованием посмотрела на Эрика.

Он заметил.

А затем они нашли Шоу, и подзабытое чувство мести вновь напомнило о себе. Ему стало плевать на все, кроме мести. И он отомстил, а потом люди предали их. Не похожих на них, монстров, мутантов, уродов. Человечество его вновь огорчило, и он захотел направить эти ракеты, предназначавшиеся им, обратно. Чарлиз умоляет его этого не делать, но он отмахивается от нее. Придавливает ее же ремнем к белому песку и перенаправляет ракеты. Шлем на его голове мешает ей до него достучаться ментально, и она кричит, пытаясь высвободиться из ремня на поясе. В итоге у нее это получается, но тут выскакивает Мойра и начинает стрелять в Леншерра. Но он отмахивается от пуль, легким движением руки. Ведь металлом его не убить и не ранить. Пуля за пулей отлетали в разные стороны, пока он не услышал ужасный крик боли позади себя.

Одна пуля попала ей в спину. Она падает. Внутри Эрика все застывает, казалось бы, его сердце перестало биться. Очнувшись от шока, он чуть ли не бежит к ней, хотя она всего в двух метрах. Максимально аккуратно извлекает из позвоночника пулю и переворачивает ее. На нем все еще этот шлем, и Ксавьер не может понять, о чем он думает. Леншерр встает и отходит от Чарлиз, решая, что делать с ракетами. Тем временем к ней подбегает Мойра, бросившая свое оружие на полпути. Эрик поворачивается обратно, и злость в нем начинает закипать. Агент ЦРУ носит металлическую подвеску на шее.

Он хочет убить Мойру за эту пулю. И он почти это делает.

— Эрик, стой! — кричит она, еле приподнимаясь на локтях. — Виновата не она, а ты, — ее слова практически доставляют ему физическую боль. Эрик и в страшном сне не мог представить, что ранит ее. Что причинит ей хоть какую-то боль.

Тогда он решает уйти. Она просит его остаться. Ради их общей идеи, ради мутантов. Ради нее. Он обещал. Эрик почти соглашается, но в нужный момент одергивает себя. Он думает, что если уйдет сейчас, то она точно его не простит и забудет. Леншерр не глуп и не наивен, он понимает, что у него забыть ее вряд ли получится. Но она может хорошо прожить и без него.

И он бросает ее.

Забирает с собой ее сестру, Рейвен, и оставляет одну на этом чертовом Кубинском пляже в окружении плохо знакомых мутантов. Только после его исчезновения она позволяет себе слезы и тихий шепот, что ей страшно. Она не чувствует своих ног.

<right>The Neighbourhood — Afraid</right>

 _«Чарлиз Ксавьер больше никогда не сможет ходить»,_  — ставят ей диагноз врачи, говорят, что им жаль, и она слабо кивает. Инвалидное кресло теперь ее вечный спутник. Оно и одиночество. Спустя еще некоторое время ее лечащий врач в частной клинике сообщает, что она никогда не сможет иметь детей. Не то чтобы она планировала это в ближайшем будущем, но «никогда» очень сильное слово. Поэтому Чарлиз решает посвятить всю себя чужим детям и заблудшим душам.

В ноябре тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят третьего убили тридцать пятого президента США, Джона Кеннеди. В его убийстве обвинили мутанта, что управляет металлом. _Его_  имя не сообщили, но Чарлиз и так знает, кто это. Только один мужчина в мире может управлять металлом. А потом началась война во Вьетнаме. Военные пришли в школу. Ее дом. Они забрали преподавателей, подростков, даже детей с собой, на войну. Посчитали их живым оружием, показали пальцем и сказали, что их нужно убить. Они не взяли только ее и Хэнка, которого в этот момент не было в стране.

Она была беспомощна.

Она бы отправилась вместе с детьми туда, на фронт. Защищала бы до последнего вздоха. Давала бы наставления. Оберегала их от ненужных жертв и убийств.

 _«Но на что способна женщина-калека в инвалидной коляске?»_  — спросил у нее один из майоров, забирающий самых маленьких детей. Вопрос поставил ее в ступор. А ведь правда, что она могла…?

— Чертовы ноги! — воскликнула она в пустоте и ударила кулаком по собственной голени, ничего не почувствовав. Во второй руке она держала стеклянный стакан с янтарной жидкостью, именуемой бурбон, которую тут же выпила. Жалеть себя было не в ее привычках, но в собственный день рождения же можно, да?

Хэнк вернулся из научной экспедиции через месяц и не узнал особняк. Все заросло неопрятной, дикой травой без какого-то намека на прошлый газон, а само здание было похоже на заброшенный дом с привидениями. Внутри обстановка была не лучше, пыль витала в воздухе, на солнечном свету ее даже было видно, второй этаж вообще казался образцом для ужастика, поэтому туда Маккой идти не спешил. Прошелся по гостиной и обнаружил кучу пустых бутылок на полу, какие-то пятна на стене, а подле них битое стекло. Хэнк решил проверить кухню, картина похожей: разбросанные упаковки хлопьев и других полуфабрикатов, открытый холодильник, под которым была значительная лужица растаявшего льда. Маккой проверил некоторые комнаты, в большинстве из них было пусто и не было ничего необычного, чего нельзя сказать о кабинета профессора. Он будто был разгромлен жадными мародерами. Картины висели криво, некоторые просто упали и покоились на полу, книжки разбросаны по всему помещению, на некогда идеально убранном столе перфекционистки стоял настоящих хаос: фантики от конфет, упаковки кофе, куча грязных кружек с недопитыми напитками, на некоторый даже плесень начала расти. От продолжения лицезреть этот чудовищный беспорядок его отвлек чей-то всхлип, который он услышал благодаря своему звериному слуху. Стремительно покинув кабинет, он направился к источнику звука, руководствоваясь плохим предчувствием. Он прошел через комнату Чарлиз, которая выглядела еще хуже чем всей дом вместе взятый, и подошел к приоткрытой двери в ее личную ванную комнату.

Маккой уважал Чарлиз и считал ее великим мутантом и одновременно человеком. Но сейчас он не узнавал ее. У нее были красные от слез глаза, сбивчивое дыхание. У нее истерика. Ей ненавистное кресло в перевернутом виде лежало у самой дальней стены, сама она лежала в ванне и смотрела на него с невероятной горечью всего мира.

— Пришел бы ты минутой позже, Хэнк… — говорит она, криво растянув дрожащие губы в улыбке.

— Что ты… — но Маккой не договаривает, так как зацепляет взглядом отцовский пистолет в ее руке. В следующие пару секунд произошло сразу много событий: Чарлиз резко поднесла свою руку и приставила дуло под подбородок, Хэнк — слава его реакции и скорости — одернул ее руку в сторону, пока она спускала спусковой крючок и нажимала на курок. Выстрел пришелся над ее ухом, немного задев кожу головы, и продырявил стену. Маккой с силой отобрал орудие самоубийства и, скомкав его, откинул его в сторону, как ненужный хлам. — Ты с ума сошла?! — Его возмущению не было предела. — Да как ты только могла попытаться! А школа?! А дети?!

Какое же неудачное слово он выбрал. Ксавьер перестала выглядеть отстраненной и посмотрела на него измученным взглядом. Она невесело улыбнулась и начала бездумно тыкать пальцем по виску.

— Они такие громкие, Хэнк, — шепотом говорила, будто их мог кто-то подслушать. — И они все просят о помощи, — ее лицо исказила гримаса боли, и она вцепилась обеими руками в волосы. — О той помощи, которой я не могу предоставить.

Маккой понимает ее, но может лишь сочувственно смотреть. Он решил остаться здесь и присмотреть за ней, боясь, что она вновь попробует наложить на себя руки или попросту умрет с голоду. Выяснить, что случилось в его отсутствии и куда все делись, помог рабочий ежедневник Чарлиз, который она перестала почему-то вести две недели назад. Все перечитав, он открыл последние две страницы и увидел длинный список незнакомых ему имен. На третьей странице он встретил несколько знакомых имен и понял. Это список мертвецов. Все записанные и перечисленные мутанты здесь мертвы.

Хэнк прибрался в доме и накупил еды, профессор на все равнодушно реагировала. Большую часть времени она либо смотрела, как горят дрова в камине, либо играла в шахматы сама с собой, отказываясь играть с Маккоем, либо закрывала глаза и строила более мощную стену от голосов. Ей было страшно прислушиваться по двум причинам: во-первых, она боялась вновь расклеиться от знакомого голоса с мольбой забрать его из того ужасного места и, во-вторых, она боялась не услышать знакомых вовсе. Ведь это бы значило, что они мертвы, и она ничего не сделала для их защиты.

Спустя некоторое время она собирается с духом и решается надеть Церебро, чтобы узнать кто еще из ее детей жив. Честно, лучше бы она этого не делала. Двенадцать. Осталось всего двенадцать из сорока трех, и это не считая пятерых давно почивших преподавателей. Сейчас она больше всего на свете боялась не одиночества, а своей беспомощности, когда твои близкие страдают и умирают.

Мистер Маккой действительно остался и поселился здесь. Даже несмотря на еще одного жильца, особняк, казался неприлично огромным. Хэнк хорошо обосновал свою старую лабораторию внизу, он мог там пропадать часами, а то и днями. Чарлиз было, как уже и на жизнь, все равно. Единственное, ради чего она еще могла взять себя в руки, это навестить родителей погибших детей. Как выяснилось, некоторые из них даже не предполагали, что их ребенок был на войне и погиб, а некоторые хоть и не подали виду, но мысленно вздохнули с облегчением, что такого «выродка» больше нет. Ксавьер их слышала. Были еще дети, которых она подобрала с улицы и единственный, кто их мог оплакать, это она сама. Даже похоронить ведь нечего. Все тела мутантов отдают в лапы любопытных ученых, где они их препарируют, словно лягушек.

Прошли года. Хэнк все также проживал в особняке, заботясь о профессоре, которая была против этой самой заботы. Иногда Маккой уезжал в экспедиции, молясь, чтобы с ней ничего не произошло, иначе он себе этого не простит. В идеале он бы хотел позвонить Мойре, но после случая на Кубинском острове Чарлиз стерла ей память о себе и том, как они хорошо ладили. Еще бы он хотел позвать Алекса, но он все еще на фронте, один из единиц, кто жив после стольких трудных лет. Поэтому он просто надеялся, что с ней будет все в порядке. У самого мистера Маккоя не так много друзей и знакомых, кто бы мог принять его _таким,_ с синей шерстью и звериными повадками. Конечно, благодаря редким вспомогательным беседам с профессором он смог улучшить свой контроль, но ничто не идеально.

Поездка затянулась, и его не было вместо двух месяцев все полные три. Этого срока достаточно, чтобы Ксавьер начала нервно реагировать на любой шорох и спилась. Как она сказала, алкоголь это лучшее средство от дрожи, и он прекрасно сглаживает нервы. Чарлиз могла бы просто надеть Церебро и узнать, почему он задерживается, но ей было не по себе от одной только мысли об этом аппарате. Вместо этого она себя мучила и даже несколько раз похоронила Хэнка, так сказать, готовясь к самому худшему.

Тогда Хэнк Маккой изготовил сыворотку. Ему она позволила полностью взять свою мутацию под контроль, а Чарлиз тоже решила ею воспользоваться. Перечитав ее свойства и нормы дозировки она, посовещавшись с разработчиком, опробовала ее на себе. Первичная боль от нее была подобна самому болезненному яду. Ксавьер неделю не покидала кровать, бившись в припадках агонии. Ее тело будто отвергало препарат, не желало смириться с этим. Все, чего она хотела, это заглушить голоса, выключить это проклятие, не так давно считавшееся даром.

Хэнку пришлось не лучше, он прочь выкинул из своей головы такие понятия как сон и отдых. Как он может отдыхать, зная, что по его неосторожности, его поспешности, его единственный друг так сильно страдает, что крики можно услышать через толстенные стены с разницей в этаж. Хотя, скорее всего, это был ментальный крик ее способностей. Еще Маккой хотел бы, чтобы этот крик не был слышан остальным их знакомым. Она сильнейший телепат на планете, она бы смогла такое провернуть. Все же помнят судьбу злодейку с ее несмешными шутками?

По каким-то своим подсчетам и небольшой корректировке, взлохмаченный, державшийся исключительно на кофе Хэнк, вколол ей еще одну дозу. Ее организму это явно не понравилось. Ему досталось больше всех, так как он находился в каком-то жалком метре от нее. Все мутанты в стране, и те, кого она знала близко, но находились они далеко, синхронно схватились за головы и ближайшую опору, чтобы не потерять равновесие.

 _«Как же больно…_  — говорил женский голос, сопровождаясь оглушительным звоном. Чарлиз схватилась за голову, едва не вырывая собственные волосы. —  _Очень больно… Хватит! Пожалуйста, убейте меня… просто убейте! Пожалуйста!»_  — на этом связь оборвалась, и Ксавьер потеряла сознание. Хэнк был еще слишком контужен для хоть каких-либо действий. Алекс, что до этого дремал, в недоумении оглядывался по сторонам и понял, что ему срочно нужен спутниковый телефон. Рейвен, что была в теплой части Европы, принялась звонить в особняк сразу же. Да, она бросила и оставила Чарлиз одну, когда была нужнее всего, но это не означало, что она стала ей безразличной. Однако ей удавалось застать лишь равнодушный и неприятный голос оператора, чертыхнувшись, она, отправилась в аэропорт.

Отвратительнее всех было Эрику, потому что он единственный, кто не может ничего узнать, отсиживая свои два пожизненных срока в пластиковой тюрьме в самом сердце Пентагона. Он точно не ожидал услышать <i>ее</i> голос, а уж о нотках искренней мольбы, смешанной с болью, и подавно. Она просила убить ее.

Ему стало страшно.

Впервые за долгое время он по-настоящему испугался. Может ведь найтись и исполнитель ее просьбы. Леншерр раньше не задумывался о побеге, ему и тут, как говорится, было неплохо. Но сейчас в этом появилась острая необходимость. Два часа мозгового штурма собственной памяти не дали ему никакой пользы, побег можно устроить, но он сможет сработать максимум через месяц, тогда он решился на отчаянный шаг. К нему несколько раз приходил неприятный карлик с разными видами услуг за то чтобы он хоть что-то рассказал об известных ему мутантах, их способностях, а в небывалом идеале, где они и как поймать. Эрик не собирался выдавать имена и местонахождение, но все равно чувствовал себя предателем.

Доктор Боливар Траск, в первую очередь, был ученым, а потом уже политиком и юристом. Он умел заключать выгодные ему сделки, даже если его часть уговора было более хлопотнее. Его интересуют результаты, а не процесс их получения, поэтому свое слово он держал только на честном воспитании родителей. О том, что Чарлиз Ксавьер была мутантом с телепатическими способностями, в высших кругах всем давно было известно. Но просьба Эрика слегка удивила его.

— Неужели в этом мире есть кто-то такой, кто Вам не безразличен настолько, что Вы предаете других? — из научного интереса спросил он, за что получил убийственный взгляд.

— Вам так трудно поверить, что _мы_  можем чувствовать? — в том же тоне спросил Леншерр. Недолго сверля друг друга взглядами, мужчины разошли.

Встретились они спустя сутки. У Траска в руках была небольшая бумажная серая папка, где лежали обычные белые листы с черными буквами. Никакого железа.

— Как и договорились, мистер Леншерр, — говорит Траск и присаживается возле стекла в его камеру. — Информация о Чарлиз Ксавьер после происшествий на Кубе. Простите, но мне запретили выдавать Вам папку в руки, так что я все зачитаю, — Эрик мысленно хмыкнул. Люди совсем из ума выжили, считают, что он сможет сбежать с помощью пары клочков бумаги. — После того как Вы исчезли с острова, мисс Ксавьер была объявлена инвалидом из-за пули, что тогда травмировала ее позвонки, сместив их. — Для Эрика, что запретил сам себе в тот период времени хоть что-то узнавать о ней, это было шоком. Но Траск так увлекся чтивом, что меланхолично продолжал, с любопытством читая медицинские заключения. — Немного позже выяснилось, что также мисс Ксавьер не в состоянии вынашивать собственных детей.

Второй шок для Леншерра едва не сбил его с ног. Чарлиз так молода и так любит детей, и никогда не сможет иметь своих, да что за нелепица?! Эрик решил присесть, на всякий случай, на стул.

— Посмотрим… — Траск флегматично перевернул страницу и нахмурился. — Потом всех детей и учителей, а именно сорок три в первом пункте и пять во втором, за ее исключением самой, были отобраны для отправки на фронт. На данный момент в живых семь учеников и местонахождение восьмого не известно, — Эрик подумал, что он правильно сделал, что сел. Чарлиз любила этих детей, как собственных, а теперь лишилась еще и их. Однако Траск явно не собирался останавливаться, добивая его полученной информацией. — Потом у мисс Ксавьер стали появляется признаки депрессии на почве стресса. Три попытки суицида, ну надо же, — действительно удивился он, а Эрик застыл, как статуя. — В первом случае она остановила себя сама, когда пыталась поджечь собственную комнату. Во втором случае ее остановил мистер Хэнк Маккой, и, стоит сказать, еле успел, — усмехнулся Траск, читая отчет, — еще бы чуть-чуть и ванную стену украшали бы содержимое ее головы. А третья попытка была совсем недавно, месяц назад, — Эрик, словно ожив, в нетерпении посмотрел на никуда не торопящегося Траска. — Уж не знаю, где она взяла наркотики, но с дозой она переборщила. Спас ее ранее упомянутый Хэнк Маккой, который живет с ней последние года.

Эрику не нашлось что сказать. Ему нужно было время на переработку хотя бы трети полученной информации. Насчет того, что с ней живет Хэнк, он не переживал, даже был благодарен, что тот остался верным другом и не бросил ее одну после всех бед, что с ней приключились, большинство из которых на его совести. Таким моральным уродом Леншерр себя еще не чувствовал никогда, было тошно от самого себя. Зачем он только появился в ее жизни? Ей надо было дать ему утонуть еще тогда, всем было бы лучше. Ей было бы лучше.

— Мистер Леншерр, — учтиво окликнул мутанта Траск, — это еще не все.

На лице Эрика должно было быть нечто вроде: «Ну давай, добей меня».

— Согласно последним наблюдениям она приняла какой-то новый непроверенный препарат, из-за чего вся наша прослушивающая аппаратура была уничтожена. Уж не знаю, что она там приняла, но эффект в ее способностях был настолько высок, что наблюдатели потеряли сознание на пару минут.

Теперь Эрик знал всю историю последних лет ее жизни. Он быстро и уклончиво отвечал на нечестные вопросы Траска, вскоре последнему это надоело и он удалился. А Эрик остался наедине с самим собой. Ему нужно многое обдумать. Выйти он все равно не сможет, но корить себя еще за первые две новости, вызвавшие у него шок, сможет предостаточно.

Когда Рейвен зашла в особняк ей предстала более опрятная картина, чем в свое время Хэнку. Чарлиз она не встретила, но зато увидела изрядно помятого Хэнка, идущего к очередной чашке кофе. Она не очнулась. Впала в кому. Теперь такие слова как сон и отдых в понимании Маккоя вообще перестали существовать. Увидев Рейвен, он сначала подумал, что она ему привиделась, и прошел мимо нее. Его ждет работа. Много работы, которая должна вытащить профессора из состояния, в которое отправил ее он сам. Он должен исправить эту чудовищную ошибку.

Маккой вздрагивает, когда сестра профессора касается его плеча. Он поворачивается и видит Рейвен, ему захотелось, чтобы она была очень реалистичной галлюцинацией, потому что объяснить что-то злой Рейвен было невозможно, а она будет зла, он уверен. И не ошибся. Она была в бешенстве из-за того, что эти два «сбрендивших на голову ученых» решили объединиться и испытать «хрен пойми что» на себе. Ладно он, помешанный на науке, но куда же смотрела Чарлиз, профессор генетики! Женщина действительно негодовала от всего этого. Но когда услышала историю, что добыл Траск только в версии Хэнка, была в еще большем шоке. Она решила остаться до ее пробуждения, а там посмотреть, что будет.

Рейвен помогала в домашнем быту, пока Хэнк искал дефекты в сыворотке, которые могли бы вызвать кому. Она же и ответила на тревожный звонок Алекса, который был сделан непонятно откуда, и что ради одного звонка ему пришлось сделать. Услышать голос «предательницы» он никак не ожидал, поэтому холодно спросил, виновата ли в эмоциональном крике она. Но ситуация быстро разъяснилась и обошлось без ссор. Алекс сказал, что позвонит при первой возможности, а потом пожелал удачи. Сейчас Рейвен мыла посуду после того, как пообедала. Услышала приближающиеся шаги и подумала, что наконец-то Маккой соизволил сам спуститься и поесть. Как только она повернулась с тарелкой в руках, та выскользнула из ее синих ладоней и разбилась на множество осколков. Ксавьер внимательно смотрела на подругу детства, которая была ей как сестра, и думала, что она здесь делает.

— Чарлиз… — выдыхает она, не зная, куда себя деть; решает, что главное не смотреть ей в глаза. — Пойду позову Хэнка, — она собирается пройти мимо, но ее грубо и сильно перехватывают за руку выше локтя.

— Посмотри на меня, — с не присущей голосу холодностью приказывает она. Не говорит, не просит, а именно приказывает. Рейвен повинуется. Она смотрит на Чарлиз. В ясные серо-голубые глаза, которые не дают ей спрятаться в глубине, жестоко ставя на поверхность. Возможно, в таком восприятии ее взгляда виновата ментальная стена, что защищает и оберегает ее разум от внешнего воздействия.

Она была очень лохматой, и в купе с ее поведением, этот образ пугал. Рейвен повидала многое, но бессердечная и устрашающая Чарлиз — это определенно что-то новенькое. Профессор сильнее сжала синюю руку сестры, но та не моргнула и глазом. Очередная долгая игра в гляделки с серо-голубыми и желтыми глазами. Неожиданно Ксавьер начала смеяться. Задорно и весело, как будто сейчас произошло что-то невероятно смешное. Она отпустила руку Рейвен и прошлась по кухне, то открывая, то закрывая верхние и нижние шкафчики.

— Я поняла, — говорит она, вставая на носочки, смотря на верхнюю полку. В верхних шкафчиках не было алкоголя, что расстроило, но не остановило вышедшую из комы. — Тебе, дорогая, нравятся плохие парни. Знаю, это довольно распространенная глупость всех девушек, но видимо, так было изначально задумано, — она находит запрятанную куда поглубже половину бутылки с отличным коньяком и ставит на стол. Подходит к верхнему шкафчику и дотягивается до стаканов. Сестре не предлагает, просто ставит перед фактом.

После второго стакан, разговор хоть как-то пошел. В основном говорила Чарли, которая просила теперь только так ее и называть. Она смогла вновь ходить, новая жизнь — новое имя. Навсегда забыть все, что пережила девушка по имени «Чарлиз», и жить по-новому. Но старые раны имеют удивительное свойство — они оставляют шрамы. У Рейвен немного шрамов, да и не о всех она помнит.

Чарли считает себя ими покрытой. Позвоночник от пули; небольшой участок головы над ухом, который скрыт под отросшими темными волосами; но больше всего пострадало ее сердце. На каждого погибшего ученика и учителя один шрам. За каждое предательство как нож в спину, но достающий до сердца. Таких шрама было два. От Рейвен и Эрика.

— Почему именно он…? — спрашивает она, с силой сжимая стакан. Рейвен не сразу поняла, но потом помрачнела.

— Ты же сама меня отпустила. Дала выбор, — тихо, словно оправдываясь, говорит она. Ксавьер осушила еще один стакан.

— Нет, дорогая. Я могу понять, что ты хотела самостоятельности, жизни без меня. Я спрашиваю, почему из всех именно Эрик?

Рейвен молчит, не зная, как ответить. Щелк. Ее озаряет безумная мысль, которую она озвучивает, не успев обдумать.

— Ты влюблена в него, — Чарли усмехается, и залпом выпивает еще один стакан. Это утверждение не ново, она поняла это еще в тот момент, когда он пришел к ней из-за приснившегося ей кошмара.

— Кошмар стал явью… — пробормотала она, наливая еще.

— Что? — плохо расслышала ее Рейвен.

— Уйди от него, — она опрокидывает шестой стакан, но все еще не пьянеет. Ее это начинает раздражать. Рейвен непонимающе смотрит на ее серьезное лицо с долей отстраненности. Так всегда выглядел Эрик.

— Почему? — нахмурившись, жестко спрашивает сестра. Чарли вновь усмехается и оставляет на своем лице горькую улыбку.

— Потому что он обманет тебя и предаст.

Они ссорятся. Рейвен, говорит, что она неправа, что ей просто завидно. Что она могла бы пойти с ними. Ксавьер не повышает голос, сохраняя его таким же спокойным. Напиться у нее так и не получается, поэтому она вертит последний, десятый, стакан с янтарной жидкостью в руке. Рейвен начинает спорить все сильнее. Говорит, что она просто сидит в своем особняке и прячется, когда где-то там идет война, в которой погибают мутанты. Говорит, что она стала циничной, перестала считаться с чужим мнением. Говорит, что она всегда боялась завести родную семью, вот и начала еще с восьми лет подбирать всяких мутантов, начиная с нее самой. Говорит, что она не хотела нести ответственность за своего ребенка, вот и подбирала брошенных бродяжек. Тут хваленое спокойствие Ксавьер не выдержало, и она с силой запустила стеклянный стакан в соседнюю стену.

— Хватит! — закричала Чарли, тяжело дыша, встала возле нее и, не высоко подняв ладонь, указала на сестру. — Не смей говорить о том, чего не знаешь, — с нравоучительностью преподавателя парирует она.

— Я больше тебе не подчиняюсь, — девушка попыталась сказать это грозно, но ее голос предательски дрогнул. Чарли подошла ближе, стоя в маленьком шаге от нее, она, будто смотрела ей в душу.

— Ты в _моем_  доме, Рейвен, — четко произносит профессор. Ее сестра сглатывает, подавляя внутри растущую обиду, что она говорит лишь о себе.

— Ты стала жалким подобием самой себя, поэтому он выбрал меня… — тихо выдыхает Рейвен.

После напряженного минутного молчания Чарли, осмотрев ее профиль с ног до головы еще раз, выдыхает ей в лицо, короткое, но точное слово:

— Убирайся.

Рейвен разворачивается и быстро, почти бежав, уходит.

Чарли спускается в лабораторию. Хэнк все же оказался не роботом и дремал на рабочем столе, пуская слюни. Она обводит помещение внимательным взглядом. Очень много скомканных листков бумаги валяются на полу, так как мусорка ими забита. Из освещения была только настольная лампа рядом с Маккоем, так что увидеть беспорядок на других столах ей не представилось возможности. Ксавьер бесшумно подошла к столу и присела на корточки напротив Хэнка. Она провела по его волосам, думая, как же много он для нее сделал. Не оставил, не дал совершить самоубийство, заботился, приносил еду, а теперь поставил на ноги, но… Она чувствует, как внутри, где-то в голове, что-то кардинально меняется. Наверное, она сходит с ума. Этого она не могла позволить ему увидеть. Он же не простит себе этого до конца жизни.

Она этого не позволит.

— Хэнк, — осторожно трясет за плечо. Он просыпается и растерянно смотрит вперед, прищуриваясь. Пока он спал, его очки куда-то делись, и он смутно видел все, что было перед ним. Но черные волосы и знакомый голос узнал сразу.

— Профессор… — сонно говорит он, усталость берет свое, мозг отказывается работать, как положено. Она прикладывает свои холодные пальцы к его вискам.

— Спасибо… — еле слышно говорит она, сосредотачивая свои последние телепатические силы, — … и прости.

Она стирает ему память. Почти как с Мойрой, но только о себе одной. Он будет помнить остальных их друзей. Не будет помнить ее, а значит, и беспокоиться о ней. Завтра утром Хэнк Маккой проснется, уйдет и больше не вспомнит ни о ней, ни о бывшей школе для одаренных детей.

Она осталась одна. По-настоящему одна. Сон стал явью. Но кричать и плакать она не собиралась — сил не было. Она просто разожжет камин, достанет бутылку дорогого вина и будет сидеть в своем любимом кресле, в одиночку играя в шахматы.

В долгожданной тишине.

Проходит год. Однажды Хэнк совершенно случайно в одной из своих экспедиций встречает Алекса. Он был рад встрече со старым другом ровно до того момента, когда Алекс поинтересовался как дела у профессора, а в ответ получил непонятливый взгляд и «кто это?». Ни одно слово об ее внешности, способностях и школе не помогли Маккою вспомнить ту женщину, которую так старательно описывал Алекс. Хэнку начало казаться, что парень ее выдумал, что до глубины души возмутило последнего. Плюнув с высокой колокольни на войну, свой долг перед страной, других мутантов, экспедицию, Алекс потащил Хэнка в США.

Поместье Ксавьер официально можно считать заброшенным домом с привидениями. Табличка школы была сбита и валялась в густой траве. Ворота, что всегда была открыты для нуждающихся, теперь были лениво закрыты, а на них висела картонка с неаккуратно выведенными буквами: _«Частная собственность. Вход запрещен»._  Алекс с грустью рассматривал это место, что раньше для него было вторым домом. Хозяйка спустилась к ним сама, после того как кто-то ее позвал. Признаться честно, Алекс и ее не узнал. Вместо выглаженного брючного костюма на ней была длинная темно-зеленая юбка, заляпанная в чем-то широкая майка, а поверх этого самый отвратительный на свете грязный бордовый халат. Ладно бы только это, но то, что творилось с ее волосами, не поддавалось никакому описанию. Такое чувство, что она позабыла о существовании расчески и шампуня, ко всему прочему волосы же стали еще длиннее. Так что вся эта картина отчетливо напоминала воронье гнездо.

Если она и была удивлена, а это так, то виду не подала. Хэнк вежливо поздоровался с ней и представился, что немного успокоило ее, а вот вид Алекса не сулил ничего хорошо. Действительно, он устроил ей самый настоящий вынос мозга. Даже Хэнк начал участвовать, когда убедился в том факте, что ему стерли память.

— Как Вы могли решать, что я должен помнить, а что нет! Это моя память! — воскликнул мистер Маккой.

— Я знаю… — потеряв весь запал, сказала она и рухнула в кресло.

Она не могла вернуть ему память, потому что ежедневно колет себе сыворотку, которую сама же воспроизводит. У нее нет былых способностей. Либо ноги и тишина, либо кресло и мигрень. Тут и выбирать нечего. Но эти двое упрямы. Алекса теперь и силой не вышвырнешь за дверь, а Хэнк умудрился восхититься своей собственной работой и исчез в лаборатории. Мистер Маккой нашел свой журнал заметок по поводу лечения Чарли. Однако, к его удивлению, там были не сухие факты и наблюдения, которые он обычно писал, а искренние переживания в примесь с теориями и необоснованными фактами. Всю ночь он читал маленькую книжечку форматом А5 и пытался проникнуть в закрытые уголки своей памяти. Телепаты не стирают память насовсем, они закрывают ее где-то очень глубоко и очень хорошо. Но ничего не вышло. Кроме этих текстов пропитанных виной в ее бывшем состоянии у него были другие причины, чтобы остаться. Хэнк решил вновь присмотреть за ней. Сказать, что Чарли была шокирована, это ничего не сказать. Он же не знает ее, не помнит. Она залезла в его голову и стерла ему память. Как он может остаться? Мистер Маккой неоднозначно пожимает плечами и говорит, что считает, что так будет правильно. Ей хочется плакать, но она не станет. Все слезы давно выплаканы.

Обстоятельства вынудили Алекса вернутся на фронт. Перед отъездом он ~~пригрозил~~  пообещал позвонить и узнать как у них дела, и чтобы ответили они оба, никто никому не должен стереть память, Ксавьер недовольно хмыкнула. Хэнк не солгал, правда остался с ней. Иногда они разговаривали в основном на научные темы, они для них были нейтральными. Очень редко переходили эту черту общения, потому как Маккой не знал как себя с ней вести. Ее он знает всего-то пару недель, а она его уже почти десять лет. Их общение было затруднительным, поэтому она проводила свое время то у камина с шахматной доской, то в библиотеке на втором этаже, Хэнк, соответственно, в лаборатории. Но время не стоит на месте и призывает всех двигаться: людей, жизнь, день и ночь, атомы, организмы. Вот и у Чарли началось привыкание. Ее организм начал привыкать к минимальной дозе сыворотки. Она начала ее повышать. Если она прекращала повышать дозу каждые пять недель, то голоса и боль возвращались. Она этого не хотела. Она все еще была профессором, хоть и отказалась от самого звания, она знала, что так продолжаться долго не может. Нужно было что-то, чем можно притупить боль. Что-то другое. Самым легкодоступным способом был алкоголь. Если раньше она пила где-то бутылочку вина за одну неделю, то теперь пила бутылку в один день. Пьянеть ей почему-то не удавалось и это нереально бесило. Откуда в ее особняке столько алкоголя, для Хэнка осталось загадкой. Он старался изменить состав сыворотки, отобрать у нее бутылку, но было бесполезно. Он не знает, как у нее это получалось, но она всегда уговаривала его вернуть бутылку ей, даже предлагала присоединиться. Он никогда не соглашается и вновь пытается отобрать бутылку, прекрасно понимая, что Профессора здесь больше нет. Тот человек, о котором он нашел записи в другом журнале, не был так жалок и раздавлен, как она. Он не помнил всей истории, поэтому он чаще всего переставал ее понимать. Не видел причин и мотиваций ее поступков, поэтому между ними образовалась эмоциональная стена, которая крепла с каждым днем, пока он просто не перестал ей препятствовать.

 _«Пусть делает, что хочет. Это ее дом, ее жизнь»,_  — подумал Хэнк, почувствовав себя как-то очень паршиво. Внутренний голос шептал, что он не должен отворачиваться от нее, но в этот раз он не прислушался к себе. Однажды Чарли в кой-то веки нажралась в хлам. Она в красках и сожалениях рассказала о своей жизни то, о чем не помнил Хэнк. Несмотря на то, что она рассказала это заплетающимся языком и часто сбивалась с мысли, его эта история растрогала. Потом она рассказала ему, что начала принимать больше сыворотки, потому что ее личный кошмар в собственной голове возвращался. Маккой знал, что, скорее всего, на утро Чарли даже не вспомнит этого, но он пообещал помочь ей. Если дело было в сыворотке, то единственное, что он мог сделать, это доработать ее.

Прошел еще год. Тогда на их пороге появился странный человек, ищущий профессора. Хэнк уверял его, что здесь больше нет никакого «профессора», но этот человек был настойчивый и просто оттолкнул мистера Маккоя. Тогда он вновь пробудил свою мутацию и напал на незнакомца, но их только начавшуюся драку прервала Чарли, которая спустилась со второго этажа. Этот человек представился именем «Логан» и сказал, что ему нужна ее помощь. И, самое смешное, что его сюда прислала она сама. Из будущего. Она чуть не рассмеялась ему в лицо, встала и собиралась уйти наверх. Логан пытался образумить ее, говоря, чтобы она заглянула в его воспоминания и увидела все сама. Говорил, что когда-то давно она помогла найти ему верный путь в жизни. Но Чарли послала его.

Она более не телепат. Не Чарлиз Ксавьер, профессор генетики и директор школы мутантов. Она Чарли. Ни больше, ни меньше. Она говорит Логану уходить, что она не сможет ему помочь. Она закатывает рукав, готовясь сделать очередную инъекцию сыворотки, пока Хэнк внизу убеждает Логана в том, что здесь правда больше нет «профессора». Чарли задумалась и понадеялась, что в будущем не пожалеет об этом. Затем она спускается обратно и говорит, что готова его выслушать. Этот человек рассказывал очень убедительно, но потом он сказал, что им нужен Эрик. Она вновь рассмеялась. Сказала, что он сидит в тюрьме Пентагона, вот пусть там и остается.

Для Ксавьер навсегда останется загадкой, как Логан убедил ее согласиться на это. Наверное, все дело в Рейвен, которую, по его словам, поймают при убийстве Боливара Траска и будут проводить чудовищные эксперименты над ее удивительным телом. Перед спасением Леншерра из самого охраняемого места на Земле, Логан говорит, что надо пригласить в их авантюру кого-то, кто может попасть куда угодно. И сейчас они стоят у входа в дом «Максимофф». Женщина, которая открыла им дверь, сразу начала за что-то извиняться и с горестью спросила, что ее сын натворил на этот раз. Оставив Хэнка немного позади, чтобы он что-то наплел этой женщине, Чарли пошла за Логаном, убирая свои солнцезащитные очки на голову. Вообще она явно оделась не для выхода к людям: обтягивающие бедра джинсовые шорты, еще одна обтягивающая другие женские прелести майка, а поверх этого клетчатая бордовая рубашка с закатанными руками, которая была подозрительно похожа на ее отвратительный домашний халат. Хэнк догнал их у самого входа в подвал. Питер Максимофф был обычным подростком со способностями мутанта. Он исчезал, а потом появлялся в другом месте. Еще он очень быстро говорил, что обычные люди не успевали отвечать.

— Кто вы? Если что, то это был не я. А если и я, то вы ничего не докажете, — говорил он, играя сам с собой в пинг-понг, а потом оказался позади них лежа на диване. — Если вы не полиция, не ФБР, то кто? — потом он вновь оказался возле столика для пинг-понга держа в руках кошелек Чарли в руках. — Школа Ксавьер для одаренных детей?

— Это старая карточка, — забрала она свой бумажник, когда подросток в очередной раз исчез.

— Что это? Телепортация? — предположил Маккой.

— Нет, он просто очень быстрый, — ответил Логан.

— Он придурок, — дополнила описание Питера своим мнением Чарли. Тем временем подросток сидел за игровым автоматом и побивал свой собственный рекорд.

— Так зачем вы пришли? — флегматично спросил Максимофф.

— Нужно проникнуть в самое охраняемое место на планете, — ответил ему Логан. И только потом сказал, что это место Пентагон.

Когда он уже согласился, и они собирались выходить, Чарли, будто о чем-то вспомнив, позвала к себе подростка. Он повернулся к ней, и она залепила ему звонкую пощечину.

— За то, что облапал мою задницу, — объяснила она своим удивленным спутникам, проходя мимо них к лестнице. Свой кошелек она держала в заднем кармане шорт.

План по проникновенью был достаточно прост. Они втроем проникают в Пентагон под видом туристов. Потом Логан и Чарли, которая в кои-то веки надела свой брючный костюм и причесала волосы, отбиваются от группы и идут вниз. Хэнк достает собственно собранный прибор и создает помехи на видеокамерах во всем здании. Питер за это время должен проникнуть внутрь. Как-то вырубить охранника, что должен принести Леншерру обед и выдать себя за охранника. Потом он должен разбить стекло камеры, в которой держат Эрика, и пробежать через дюжину охранников с пластиковыми пистолетами и пулями до лифта, что в ста метрах от них. Собственно говоря, с этой задачей он очень легко справился. Даже повесился, судя по его виду, а вот у Леншерра закружилась голова от таких запредельных скоростей. В это время Хэнк должен включить пожарную сигнализацию на кухне, где останавливается этот лифт. Чарли с Логаном, промокшие до нитки из-за подачи воды в случае пожара, выводили поваров из кухни, но потом на их пути встали два охранника, спросив кто они. Ксавьер начала так нелепо и глупо врать, что Логан просто врезал этим охранникам и вырубил, вызвав кучу недовольства со стороны женщины.

— Мы взрослые цивилизованные люди, — говорила она ему, нажимая на кнопку лифта, — нам ни к чему насилие, — тут двери лифта открываются и _они_  встретились.

— Чарлиз… — несколько обескуражено говорит он, а потом она сжала кулак и с размаху врезала ему в челюсть. От неожиданности Эрик не успел увернуться и пошатнулся. — Я тоже рад тебя видеть.

Он замечает, как она изменилась. Ее волосы, что раньше доставали до середины лопаток, теперь спускались на уровень талии. По каким-то причинам она исхудала, что было заметно даже сквозь плотный темно-синий костюм. Она перестала надевать туфли на высоком каблуке, вместо них были лакированные черные балетки, из-за чего она казалась ниже обычного. Ну и самое главное — она ходила. Такого он уж точно ожидать не мог. Но не успел он об этом подумать, как их окружила новая кучка охранников. На кухне было много железных предметов. Чарли поняла это, когда эти предметы задрожали, и поспешила одернуть Эрика. Но в следующую секунду произошло нечто странное: охранники сами себя побили, а Питер стоял в другом конце кухне и довольно улыбался.

Потом они распрощались с Питером и сели в частный самолет. Хэнк сидел за штурвалом, Логан мирно пристроился в уголке на удобном кресле, а Чарли и Эрик молча разыгрывали партию в шахматах. Эта игра для них стала каким-то нейтралитетом. Как бы один из них не был обижен на другого, они способны сесть за шахматную доску и начать игру. Они никогда не считали, кто победил, а кто выиграл. В любом случае, игра была окончена для обеих сторон.

Сейчас трудно вспомнить кто начал разговор первым, наверное, выпившая бокала два Чарли. С ядовитыми усмешками она продолжала задавать вопрос за вопросом, те, на которые Леншерр не хотел отвечать. Но у всякого терпения есть предел. Он встал, разминая ноги, прошелся по самолету, тогда она спросила, почему он ее бросил. Эрик развернулся к ней лицом. Она поставила бутылку на пол и встала с кресла. Обида сильная вещь. Предательство ранит еще глубже. Обиженная и преданная женщина это ядреная смесь презрения и жгучей ненависти. У нее были все права его ненавидеть.

— Ты могла бы уйти со мной. Я звал тебя с собой, — говорит он. Чарли горько усмехается. Звал он ее, мол, брось все и идем со мной. Предай свои моральные принципы и убеждения. Ксавьер не так легкомысленна, чтобы на такое повестись. — Рейвен ведь ушла, — словно прочитав ее мысли, дополняет он. Внутри нее что-то оборвалось, и она посмотрела на него со жгущей яростью.

— Ушла? Серьезно, Эрик? После всего, что ты ей наплел, будто бы вы все равны и должны подчинить себе или уничтожить человечество. Сказал это девушке, что вечно переживала по поводу своей истинной формы. Сыграл на ее комплексе, — она говорила с ним как с умалишенным, хотя на эту роль по виду больше подходила она сама. Леншерр напрягся и сжал кулаки. Вслед за этим насторожился и Логан, готовый в случае чего напасть на него, если тот не сможет сдержаться и захочет навредить ей. Но он никогда бы не смог сделать это умышленно.

— Я предлагал тебе пойти с нами, — вновь повторяет он.

— Забрал ее и бросил меня… — говорит она на повышенных тонах, а потом что-то вновь щелкнуло в ее голове.

Ксавьер подскакивает к нему и хватает за грудки, а затем кричит ему прямо в лицо:

— Ты забрал ее и бросил меня!

Эрик не согласен с ее мнением. Он говорит почти приказным тоном, что не мог же он отказаться от своих убеждений. Его сила выходит из-под контроля, и самолет неслабо наклонился. Она хватается за деревянный поручень, чтобы не упасть, Хэнк отчаянно пытается выровнять самолет. Они стремительно приближаются к земле на высокой скорости. Они падают.

— Эрик! — выкрикнула она. В ее глазах он увидел страх. Это его утихомирило, но не успокоило.

Она его боится.

Чарли встает на ноги, выдыхает и проходит вглубь самолета, на пару секунд остановившись возле Эрика. Она впервые не смотрит ему в глаза, а куда-то в пол.

— Ты обещал быть рядом… — растерянным шепотом говорит она и проходит мимо него, слегка задевая плечом. В ее глазах что-то неприятно защипало.

У нее были все права его ненавидеть. Но она не сможет.

Они врываются в кабинет в последний момент. Рейвен едва не убила Траска. Она отвлекается на вошедших, Эрик магнетизмом притягивает пистолет к себе. Рейвен ударили электрошокером и она задёргалась в конвульсиях. Эрик откинул этого человека, а Чарли остановила подачу электричества от электроприбора. Ксавьер хотела броситься к сестре, но ей перегородил дорогу Эрик, целящийся дулом револьвера в голову Рейвен. Профессор говорит, что это не выход из ситуации. Сейчас она очень жалеет, что у неё нет её сил. Рейвен чувствует, что её предал тот кому она доверяла. Что Чарли была права.

Хэнк нападает на Леншерра в своем обличии зверя. Ксавьер пытается выхватить пистолет, но тот поднимает в воздух, тогда она кричит сестре бежать. И та бежит. Выпрыгивает в окно, но раздается выстрел. Пуля попала Рейвен в ногу. На улице было очень много людей. Все они смотрели и фотографировали девушку с синей кожей и ярко-рыжими волосами. Но Рейвен не до этого. Ей нужно уходить. Прихрамывая, она на ходу меняет облик, но тут появляется Эрик. Он находит её быстро. Слишком быстро. Пуля всё ещё в её ноге. Рейвен не может противостоять силам Эрика, который тянет металл в её ноге к себе. Ситуация кажется безысходной. Неужели её убьёт тот, кому она доверяла больше всех? Тот, кого она полюбила. Чарли вновь оказалась права, это очень больно. Но на Леншерра снова напал Хэнк, давая ей шанс сбежать. В этот раз у неё получилось скрыться в толпе.

Чарли и Логану в срочном порядке пришлось бежать, пока их не схватили военные. Вскоре их нагнал Маккой. Эрик вновь сам по себе. У них разные цели. Опять. И это её злит. Они добрались до особняка как раз вовремя — головная боль возвращалась, а ноги не слушались. Хэнк принёс ей сыворотку. Она закатала рукав ужасной клетчатой рубашки.

— Снова убегаете, профессор? — говорит Логан. Она замирает и переводит на него свой взгляд. Им нужны её силы телепата. Только так они смогут найти Рейвен. Ей становится противно, когда она думает, что своим побегом повторит действия Эрика. Ей нужно спасти сестру.

Она поднимается наверх. Проходит в свою спальню и подходит к шкафу, который предпочла бы больше никогда не открывать. Её спутники последовали за ней и видят в шкафу серое инвалидное кресло.

— Ты в этом уверена? — волнуясь, спрашивает Маккой.

— Нет, — стойко отвечает она.

Она идет на ещё одну вещь, которую больше предпочла бы не делать. Надевает Церебро. Сдувает с него не один слой пыли и печально смотрит на него. Просит Хэнка всё подключить, а сама надеется, что не совершает очередную ошибку. Звук работающий машины наполняет просторную комнату, и она надевает его. Множество позабытых голосов оглушают её сознание. Давно она не испытывала такого дискомфорта. Давно не было так громко. Они все просят о помощи. Они все страдают. Они все нуждаются в помощи. Чарли резко снимает Церебро и опирается руками на ручки своего кресла. Головокружение проходит быстро, а звон в ушах нет.

— Я не могу… не могу… — шепчет она, закрывая глаза рукой. Хэнк беспокоясь о ней уходит за стаканом воды. Логан сверлит её взглядом.

— Вы должны, профессор, — произносит он в установившейся тишине.

— Я больше не профессор, — она разворачивается к нему на кресле и смотрит снизу вверх. — Я не та, кто Вам нужна, мистер Логан. Я не могу.

— Что бы Вы не говорили, я знаю того человека, которого искал. Посмотрите.

Она поняла, что он имел ввиду свои воспоминания. Немного помедлив, она тянет к нему руки. Прикасается к его вискам, закрывает глаза и проникает в разум. Перед ней проносятся очень много разных картин будущего. Страшного будущего. Ужасного прошлого этого человек. Логан говорит ей не смотреть так далеко, когда она хочет убрать свои руки. Вот она просматривает самые недавние воспоминания. Она оказывается в какой-то комнате на месте Логана. Она в своём астральном теле. Медленно встает на ноги и, осматриваясь, подходит к пожилой даме с короткой стрижкой, что сидит в инвалидном кресле. Женщина видит её и может с ней говорить.

— Ты должна помочь ему. Помочь себе, — говорит профессор Ксавьер.

— Как? — серьезно спрашивает Чарли. Она наклоняется на один уровень с лицом своей будущей версии.

— Раскрой свой разум. Перестань отталкивать людей.

— Но тогда вернется боль, и я буду беспомощна, — с обреченностью говорит она. Женщина в кресле легонько улыбается.

— Но так ты никогда не будешь одна. Ты поможешь многим будучи «беспомощной», — Чарли поняла. Последний раз взглянув будущей себе в глаза, она ушла обратно.

Ксавьер решила попытать счастье ещё раз и вновь повернулась к Церебро. Подошедший в этот момент Маккой заново включал аппарат. В этот раз она пыталась не обращать внимание на гул мыслей мутантов со всего мира и сосредоточиться на одной только Рейвен. Своей сестре. Она смогла найти её в аэропорту. Контролируя разумы простых людей, пытаясь пробиться через ментальную защиту сестры, Ксавьер говорила с ней. Но Рейвен уходила. Немало людей пришлось проконтролировать, чтобы появиться в голове сестры. Чарли стояла, словно прямо перед ней. Рейвен было немного не по себе, но внешне она это никак не показала.

— Рейвен, пожалуйста, послушай меня…

— Что послушать, Чарли? — с ядом говорит Рейвен, но Чарли не опускает взгляд, хотя чувствует вину. — Мы с тобой все выяснили ещё до… — она осекается и кусает себя за язык, — в особняке. Или ты хочешь сказать, что оказалась права насчет Эрика?

— Нет, Рейвен, — девушка заметила, как Чарли смотрит на неё. С грусть и тоской, смешанной с разочарованием. Рейвен усмехается.

— Не смей, Чарлиз, — твердо говорит она, а профессор незаметно морщится от своего имени. — Не смотри на меня _так._ Ты не в праве судить ту, кем я стала.

— Преступницей, Рейвен. Или же мне лучше называть тебя «Мистик»? — не меняя ни выражения лица, ни интонацию в голосе, ни разочарования в серо-голубых глазах, смотрящих прямо в душу, говорит она. — Я прошу тебя остановиться пока ещё не поздно.

— Уже поздно.

— Нет, ты не знаешь, что происходит, дорогая, и по какой причине Эрик хочет тебя убить! — перешла на крик Ксавьер и осеклась. Она глубоко вздохнула и уже умоляюще посмотрела на неё. — Прошу, сестра, вернись ко мне…

Рейвен на пару секунд отвела взгляд, сглотнула и уверенно посмотрела на Чарли.

— Здесь наши дороги разойдутся, Чарлиз. Прощай, — в этот момент она прошла мимо сестры, а после выкинула её из сознания.

Она потеряла сестру.

Эрик решил вооружится и защитить себя. Подчинить себе роботов, которых создали для уничтожения их, мутантов. Достать себе шлем Шоу, который был абсолютно непроницаем для ментальных атак или связей. Против него у Чарли не было шансов. Леншерр для себя все решил. Ему нужно напугать людей этими роботами и достать Мистик. Убийство Рейвен было единственным правильным решением. Тогда _она_  точно возненавидит его. Они по разные стороны баррикад. Они не могут быть вместе.

Они враги.

Эрик действительно превзошел сам себя. Поднял в небо целый бейсбольный стадион и опустил его, заключив вовнутрь белый дом. Конференция превратилась в панику. Хэнк помогал в эвакуации людей. Логан пытался остановить Рейвен. А Чарли было жизненно необходимо выбраться из кресла, которое так не вовремя заело, ибо на неё падала металлическая балка. Оставив попытки сдвинутся с места, она просто наклонилась, выпала из кресла и несколько раз покрутилась в сторону. Однако она всё равно оказалась зажата другой металлической конструкцией. Она не могла пошевелиться.

Она была беспомощна.

А затем перед ней предстал образ себя из будущего. Ксавьер вспомнила её слова. Игнорируя боль, она пыталась найти разум Рейвен, пока Логан и Хэнк нападали на Эрика.

Хэнка очень сильно откинули и он отключился, а вот Логану повезло меньше. Леншерр сковывал его движения металлической прутью, словно змея металлом проходила сквозь его плоть и тело, полностью лишая возможности пошевелится. А затем он отправил его в полет покоиться на дно реки

Он нашел всех важных государственных глав, в том числе и перевоплощенную Рейвен, и обратил на себя внимание камеры. Эрик говорил, что мутанты смогут победить, если начнется война. Что они сильнее людей. Он говорил то, что давно хотел сказать всему миру. Леншерр направил оружие роботов на этих людей в бункере, говоря, что их смерти станут примером. Внезапно вперед вышла Рейвен, предварительно перевоплотившись в свою истинную форму, и направила в его сторону пистолет. Пластиковый пистолет. Она выстрелила и попала ему в правую часть шеи, но пуля прошла на вылет. Эрик схватился за шею и не смог удержать равновесие. Рейвен быстро подошла к нему. Резко стянула с него шлем.

— Давай! — обернувшись к чиновникам, крикнула она. Среди них стояла астральная проекция Чарли.

Она проникает в его разум.

Проходит сквозь мысли, ощущения, воспоминания и оказывается в пустующем туманном пространстве, где нет ничего кроме металлического пола. Он стоит напротив неё.

— Ты этого добивалась? Проникнуть в мою голову? — спрашивает он. — Раньше ты бы не лезла в чужую голову без спросу…

— Той меня больше нет, Эрик, — прерывает его Ксавьер, — я изменилась. Я другая. Но сейчас я здесь не за этим. Я не могу позволить тебе убить этих людей.

— Ты слишком милосердна к ним, — зло говорит он. — Эти люди одобрили проект по нашей полной ликвидации, а ты хочешь, чтобы они жили?!

— А ты думаешь, война нам поможет? Бессмысленные жертвы, бесконечные похороны, не пролитые слезы, потому что скорбеть нет времени. Думаешь, так лучше? — холодно сказала Чарли. Она очень внимательно смотрит на него. Наблюдает за реакцией.

— Мы победим в этой войне! — его упрямство вывело Ксавьер из себя.

— Да, очнись ты, придурок, это же самоубийство! Ладно ты, самостоятельный ненавистник человечества, но ты обрекаешь на бегство весь наш род! Все мутанты будут скрываться, выживать и жить в страхе, лишь потому что ты что-то там у себя решил и посчитал, что этого хотят все! Что ж, друг мой, я тебя удивлю, но телепат тут я! — её волосы растрепались, дыхание сбилось, но Чарли даже не подумала останавливаться, только перестать кричать. — Я слушала их каждый день, — она постучала себе пальцем по виску. — Каждый день в моей голове были крики и мольбы о помощи. Им всем страшно. Им всем одиноко. Они хотят быть такими, как все. Они напуганы тем миром, что может их не принять. А ты… — она обреченно посмотрела на него, — ты хочешь, чтобы мир их вообще не принимал? Чтобы дети мутанты росли с умением убивать и подчинять себе людей? Чтобы они росли с ненавистью даже к другим человеческим детям? Эрик, брось, это слишком жестоко и безрассудно.

Он пораженно на нее смотрел. В чем-то он был с ней согласен. Но он вырос с ненавистью к людям, а она в том страхе. В этом ему её никогда не понять.

— Хм, раньше бы Чарлиз не осуждала моё прошлое, — заметил он. — И не выражалась бы. И не высказывала бы всё прямо без подтекста, — Эрик не мог понять нравится ему такая её новая версия или нет. Ему интересно в чём ещё у них разница.

— Повторюсь: я другая, — говорит она, поворачиваясь к нему лицом. — Той женщины, что ты знал здесь нет.

Эрик внимательно смотрит на нее. Изучает. Ищет видимую разницу, но все равно ничего стоящего не находит.

— Покажи себя. Покажи мне новую Чарли Ксавьер. Что она еще, помимо как ударить меня, может сделать, чего не могла «Чарлиз», — спрашивает он. Она делает два быстрых шага в его направлении, встает на носочки, заставляет своей рукой на его затылке чуть нагнуться и целует.

Да, такого спонтанного действия «Чарлиз» бы себе не позволила при всем желании. Ей с детства вбивали все правила приличия и самоконтроля. Держать себя в руках было ее ежедневным занятием, за которым она во многом себе отказывала. Но сейчас здесь нет той правильной, любящей контроль девочки. Здесь есть _она._ Женщина, дважды прошедшая через Ад, куда ее столкнул _он._ Она была сломана и неуклюже склеена, поэтому она не такая.

Она отрывается от его губ, когда воздуха перестает хватать, и твердо смотрит на него снизу вверх.

— Запомни, Эрик Леншерр, меня зовут Чарли Ксавьер. Я та женщина, что будет любить тебя несмотря ни на что. Сколько бы раз ты меня не предавал и не разбивал сердце. Я сама себя соберу по кусочкам и от всей души врежу тебе, — серьезно заявляет она.

Он знает, что так и будет.

— Тогда ты запомни, что я всегда буду рядом, — повторяет он свои давние слова.

— Ты лжешь, — спокойно говорит она.

— Да, — также спокойно и честно отвечает он. И точно также безэмоционально говорит: — я люблю тебя.

— Я знаю, — ровно говорит она и целует еще раз.

 _Они_ не нуждаются в вечном повторении слов про любовь, _они_ и так знают обо всем. Зачем говорить вслух очевидное? Тем более такой человек, как Эрик, говорит это лишь единожды. Ему не нравится повторяться.

После этого мысленного диалога, что длился не более трех секунд, Леншерр сдвигает с нее бывшую телевышку и уходит. Она не останавливает его как тогда, на пляже. Пусть идет. Ему надо исчезнуть на некоторое время. Чарли насовсем отказывается от сыворотки. Словно сама себя приковывает к креслу, но она не обращает внимания на такие мелочи. Она, Хэнк и Алекс чуть ли не буквально выкапывают особняк из зарослей, пыли и грязи. Алекс не переставал удивляться количеству найденных им пустых бутылок, а Хэнк не переставал бурчать о том, что разводы на обоях не убрать, поэтому придется переклеивать, тогда Ксавьер откуда-то достала целый рулон этих обоев. Спустя долгий, полный работы месяц они смогли открыть школу вновь. Чарли надевала Церебро в поисках мутантов, которым нужна помощь и предлагала ее. Особняк Ксавьер вновь наполнился шумом и детским смехом. Комнаты перестали пустовать, а в доме становилось тесно, но от этого даже приятно. Чарли вновь занималась бумагами, от которых успела отвыкнуть, начала отзываться на «профессор», иногда в ее речи проскакивали бранные словечки от прошлой жизни хиппи, а в ее кабинете на журнальном столике неизменно стояла шахматная доска с недоигранной партией. Иногда Эрик приходит поздним вечером после отбоя. Влазит через окно, как мальчишка, из-за чего в начале получал шутки от Чарли. Но потом она привыкла, и они просто садились доигрывать незаконченные партии в шахматах.

Думаю, все мы знаем, что любовь имеет много форм. Им двоим не обязательно нужны слова, чтобы понять друга. Им не нужно официально регистрировать отношения. Им не нужно чье-то одобрение по поводу их отношений. Им не надо находится рядом каждую секунду. Потому что они никогда не оставят друг друга.

Она живет в его голове уже давно.

Он обосновался в ее сердце тогда же.

Она знает, что куда бы он не ушел — он вернется к ней.

Он верит, что, чтобы он не сделал, кого бы не убил, чью бы стороны не выбрал — она его простит.

Они ни друзья, ни враги, ни любовники, ни родственники, ни супруги. Они единая душа, которую когда-то поделили надвое.

Они принадлежат друг другу.

— Я думал, что я один, — говорит он, находясь в ледяной воде.

— Ты не один, — убеждает его она. Спустя секунду она слабо улыбается. — Я Чарлиз.

Он обводит внимательным взглядом её лицо и представляется сам.

— Эрик.

_Они вместе утонут._


End file.
